Aragorn
Aragorn II, son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, TA 2931 - FO 120), the 26th King of Arnor, and the 34th King of Gondor and First High King of the Reunited Kingdom. He was a great warrior, and as the heir ofIsildur, bore the shards of Narsil, which before the War of the Ringwas reforged and renamed Andúril, the Flame of the West. He was also the Father of Eldarion, his heir to the throne. In FO120 Aragorn came to the Silent Street knowing that his days were at an end he said goodbye to Arwen, Eldarion and his daughters. He gave Eldarion his crown and sceptre. Arwen remained by Aragorn's side until he died. History of Aragornhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/6/6d/Aragorntoddler.jpgAragorn as a toddlerAdded by Andra2404 "He was Aragorn son of Arathorn, the nine and thirtieth heir in the right line from Isildur, and yet more like Elendil than any before him." Aragorn was a descendant of Elros Tar-Minyatur, Lord Elrond the Half-elf's twin brother and the first king of Númenor. His ancestor Arveduiwas wedded to Fíriel, who bore their son Aranarth, making Aragorn the last descendant of Anárion as well. When Aragorn was only two years old, his father Arathorn was killed while pursuing orcs. Aragorn was afterwards fostered in Rivendell by Elrond. At the request of his mother, his lineage was kept secret, as she feared he would be killed like his father and grandfather if his true identity as the descendant of Elendil and Heir of Isildur became known. Aragorn was renamed Estel and was not told about his heritage until 2951. Elrond revealed to "Estel" his true name and ancestry when he was twenty, and gave to him the Shards of Narsil,which at one time was the sword of Isildur The Former High King of Gondor, as well the Ring of Barahirwhich was passed on to Aragorn. Elrond withheld the Sceptre of Annúminas from Aragorn until he "came of the right" to possess the item. It was also around this time that Aragorn met and fell in love with Arwen, Elrond's daughter, who had newly returned from her mother's homeland of Lórien where she had visited with her grandmother Galadriel. Aragorn thereafter assumed his proper role as the sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North going into the wild, where he lived with the remainder of his people, whose kingdom had been destroyed through civil and regional wars centuries before. Aragorn met Gandalf the Grey in 2956, and they became close friends. At Gandalf's advice he and his followers began to guard a small land known as the Shire inhabited by the diminutive and agrarian Hobbits, ( without the Hobbits knowledge.) and he became known among the peoples just outside the Shire's borders as Strider. From TA 2957 to TA 2980, Aragorn undertook great journeys, serving in the armies of King Thengel of Rohan, andSteward Ecthelion II of Gondor. Many of his tasks helped to raise morale in the West and counter the growing threat of Sauron and his allies, and he earned invaluable experience which he would later put to use in the War of the Ring. Aragorn served his lords in disguise and his name in Gondor and Rohan during that time was Thorongil(Eagle of the Star). With a small Gondorian squadron of ships, he led an assault on the long-standing rebel province of Umbar in 2980, burning many of the Corsairs' ships and personally slaying their lord during the battle on the Havens. After the victory at Umbar, "Thorongil" left the field and, to the dismay of his men, went east. Later in 2980, he visited Lórien, and there once again met Arwen. He gave her the heirloom of his House, the Ring of Barahir, and, on the hill of Cerin Amroth, Arwen pledged her hand to him in marriage, renouncing her elvish lineage and accepting the Gift of Men: death. Elrond withheld from Aragorn permission to marry his daughter until such a time as his foster son should be king of both Gondor and Arnor. As both Elrond and Aragorn knew, to marry a mortal, Arwen would be required to choose mortality, and thus deprive the deathless Elrond of his daughter while the world lasted. Elrond was also concerned for Arwen's own happiness, fearing that in the end she might find death (her own and that of her beloved) too difficult to bear. Before the events of The Lord of the Rings properly take place, Aragorn also traveled through the Dwarven mines ofMoria, and to Harad, where (in his own words) "the stars are strange". Tolkien does not specify when these travels occurred nor does he indicate what happens when Aragorn vists. In 3009, Gandalf grew suspicious of the ring belonging to the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins, which later turned out to be theOne Ring, the source of the Dark Lord Sauron's evil power. Aragorn went at his request into Rhovanion in search ofGollum, who had once possessed the Ring. He caught the creature in the Dead Marshes near Mordor, and brought him as a captive to Thranduil's halls in Mirkwood, where Gandalf questioned him. ''The Lord of the Rings''http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/4/46/Aragorn-Strider.JPGAragorn (Strider) at The Prancing Pony in BreeAdded by Thering :"If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if that Ranger is Aragorn." :—Gandalf Aragorn joined Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's adopted heir, and three of his friends at the Inn of the Prancing Pony in Bree. Though originally the hobbits were suspicious of Strider, they eventually trusted him and prepared to escape Bree and the Ringwraiths. These four had set out from the Shire to bring the One Ring to Rivendell. Aragorn was aged 87 at that time, nearing the prime of life for one of royal Númenórean descent. With Aragorn's help the Hobbits escaped the pursuing Nazgûl and reached Rivendell. There, Aragorn chose to join Frodo, thus forming the Fellowship of the Ring that was formed to guard Frodo, tasked with destroying the Ring in the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. Besides Aragorn, Gandalf, and Frodo, the company included Frodo's cousins Pippin and Merry, his best friend Samwise Gamgee, Legolas the elf, Gimli the Dwarf, and Boromir of Gondor. Before the group set out, the shards of Narsil were reforged, and the restored blade was named Andúril. Aragorn accompanied the group through an attempt to cross the pass of Caradhras and through the mines of Moria. He helped protect Frodo from an Orc captain (Cave Troll in the movies) and became group leader after Gandalf was presumed lost in battle with a Balrog. Aragorn led the company to Lórien and then down the riverAnduin to the Falls of Rauros. Originally he had planned to go to Gondor and aid its people in the war, but after the loss of Gandalf he also was responsible for Frodo. Passing through the Argonath and the breaking of the Fellowshiphttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=3Edit Frodo turned and saw Strider, and yet he was no longer not Strider; for the weather-worn Ranger was no longer there. In the stern sat Aragorn son of Arathorn, proud and erect, guiding the boat with skillful strokes; his hood was cast back, and his dark hair was blowing in the wind, a light was in his eyes: a king returning from exile to his own land. :"Fear not! he said. "Long have I desired to look upon the likenesses of Isildur and Anarion, my sires of old. Under their shadow Elessar, the Elfstone son of Arathorn of the House of Valandil Isildur's son heir of Elendil, has nought to dread!" :—Aragorn proclaiming his lineage After passing into the Argonath, the Fellowship camped in Amon Hen. Frodo saw that Boromir had been driven mad by the influence of the One Ring trying to take it. Frodo put the ring on, rendering him invisible, and ran away from Boromir. Frodo climbed to the high seat on Amon Hen; from there he could see Sauron's eye looking for him. The Hobbit felt the eye but it was distracted by Gandalf the White later found in Fangorn Forest by (Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looking for Merry and Pippin.) Frodo would struggle against the power of Sauron, finally taking the ring off. Then Frodo knew what had to be done: He was to go alone to Mordor to destroy the ring. On the way back to the river he meets Sam, who goes with him. At this same time, the others were attacked by Saruman's Uruk-hai and a battle ensued. During the ensuing battle, Boromir was killed defending Merry and Pippin and giving up his desire for the ring in a last attempt to resist the ring. After discovering that Frodo had left, Aragorn and the others decided that they would leave Frodo and Sam to continue their quest on their own. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn put Boromir's body and war gear in one of the elven boats as a funeral boat and tribute to Boromir for his bravery and courage. His body would be sent to the Falls of Rauros. While Frodo continued his quest with Samwise Gamgee, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went to Rohan to free Merry and Pippin, who had been captured by the Uruk-hai working for Saruman. The Two Towershttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=4Edit :"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is the Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!" :—Aragorn to Eomer and the Riders of Rohan :"There is always hope." :—Aragorn to Haleth (Son of Háma) before the battle of the Hornburg In The Two Towers, the Three Hunters (as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were ever after known) encountered Éomer, who had recently been pursuing rumours of an orc raid in the area. From Éomer Aragorn learned that the orcs who had kidnapped Merry and Pippin had been destroyed and that the Hobbits had not been found. Dejected, he led Legolas and Gimli to the site of the battle. Clues led Aragorn to believe that the Hobbits might still be alive, and he led the Three Hunters into Fangorn Forest. They did not find the Hobbits, but they did find Gandalf the White, sent back from Valinor to continue his struggle against Sauron. Gandalf told the Three Hunters that the Hobbits were safe with the Ents of Fangorn. Together, Gandalf and the Three Hunters travelled to Edoras, where Gandalf freedThéoden from Saruman's enchantment and helped him organize the Rohirrim against Saruman. He allied with Théoden and led the refugees to Helms Deep. It is on this path where we learn that Aragorn is 87 years old. Climax of the Two Towers (Book)http://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=5Edit :"They must be warned!" :—Aragorn concerning Gondor's safety Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli then help the people of Rohan in the Battle of the Hornburg, in which they conclusively and victoriously defeated Saruman's army. Afterward Aragorn went with Gandalf to Isengard only to find Isengard in ruins by the work of the Ents. (One of Gandalfs plans to bring Saruman to his downfall.), Aragorn being present with Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer, Legolas and Gimli negotiate in a final parley with Saruman. Saruman at first tries to bend Theoden to his will and at first Theoden is almost swayed but then he masters his will and refuses to join with Saruman. Saruman then sneers at Theoden and turns his attention to Gandalf and tries to sway him, only to be laughed at. Then Gandalf offers him a chance of repentence without limits. Saruman turns white in his face at this,sadly in the end however Saruman refuses to repent out of pride and to leave Orthanc. Gandalf breaks Saruman's staff as he is no longer the head and is banished from the Order of Wizards and The White Council. After Saruman crawls away, Grima Wormtongue then throws the Palantir of Orthanc at Gandalf as he and the others are leaving the Orthanc tower. But misses not being able to decide who he hated more Gandalf or Saruman. Thus ending the Battle of the Hornburg and the Battle of Isengard. In order to distract Sauron's attention from Frodo, who had gone into Mordor, Aragorn used a palantír of Orthanc obtained from Saruman and revealed himself as the heir of Isildur to Sauron. Sauron probably believed that the One Ring had come into Aragorn's hands; therefore he made his assault on Minas Tirith prematurely and without adequate preparation. In order to defend the city, Aragorn entered the Paths of the Dead, and summoned the Dead Men of Dunharrowwho owed allegiance to the King of Gondor. It had been prophesied by Isildur and Malbeth the Seer that the Dead would be summoned once more to pay their debt for betraying Gondor a millennia before. With their aid theCorsairs of Umbar were defeated. Aragorn, a small force of Rangers, and a large contingent of men and soldiers from the southern regions then sailed up the Anduin to Minas Tirith. When they arrived at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Aragorn unfurled a standard that Arwen had made for him which showed both the White Tree of Gondor along with the jeweled crown and seven stars of the House of Elendil. With the help of the southern forces the armies of Gondor and Rohan rallied together and defeated Sauron's army. The restoration of the line of Elendil to the throne of Gondor is a subplot of The Lord of the Rings; Aragorn's adventures not only aid Frodo in his Quest, but also bring him closer to his own kingship which, though his by right and lineage, has been left open for centuries due to historical, legal, and military circumstances. The people of Gondor have been under the rule of the Stewards of Gondor for centuries, as it was widely doubted that any of the royal line still lived. Shortly after Isildur's departure, Meneldil, son of Anárion, had severed Gondor from Arnor politically, although the formal title of High King remained with the northern line (as Isildur was Elendil's eldest son). This arrangement had been reinforced by the Steward Pelendur in nearly 2,000 years before when he rejected Arvedui's claim to the Throne of Gondor during a Gondorian succession crisis (Eärnil, a member of the House of Anárion, was eventually chosen as King instead). It is worth noting, however, that Arvedui had also based his claim on the fact that he had married a descendant of Anárion: thus, Aragorn was technically a descendant of not only Elendil and Isildur but of Anárion as well. :"In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the House of Elendil!" :—Galadriel after giving Aragorn the Elessar In Return of the King, the Steward Denethor II declared that he would not bow to a descendant of Isildur (years before, he had seen "Thorongil" as a rival to his father's favor). Aragorn healed Faramir, Denethor's last heir, who had been expected to die but this won him the immediate recognition of Faramir as the rightful heir to the throne, and his humility and self sacrifice gained him the hearts of the inhabitants of Gondor's capital city (Aragorn's healing abilities, moreover, were a sign to the people of Gondor of the identity of their true king; as Ioreth said,"The hands of the King are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known"). The people hailed him as King that same evening. http://images.wikia.com/lotr/images/d/df/Arwen-aragorn.jpgAragorn and his wife ArwenAdded by Arwen Skywalker Despite his immediate success and popularity, however, and despite his claim to the throne through raising the royal banner, Aragorn decided to lay aside his claim for the time being. He knew that if he aggressively promoted his claim, rival claimants or debates as to his legitimacy were not out of the question, and this could be a fatal distraction for Gondor at a time when the West needed to be united against Sauron. So, to avoid conflict, after he had healed people during the following nights of March 15-16, he left Minas Tirith and symbolically refused to enter it again until he was crowned King on May first. Climax of the Return of the Kinghttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=6Edit :"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails , when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I BID YOU STAND, MEN OF THE WEST!!" :—Aragorn encouraging the Men of Rohan and Gondor In order to ensure safe passage across Mordor for Frodo to fulfill his quest, Aragorn then led the Army of the West out from Minas Tirith to make a diversionary feint on the Black Gate of Mordor itself in the Battle of the Morannon. Gandalf had been given supreme command of the war effort after the Pelennor Fields, and acted as chief spokesman in the parley with the Mouth of Sauron; but Aragorn commanded the Allied troops during the battle and its aftermath. As Reunited King of Gondor and Arnorhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=7Edit :"Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! One has come to claim the kingship again at last. Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Numenor. Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?" And all the host and all the people cried yea with one voice." :—Faramir the Steward announces the coronation of King Elessar Upon Sauron's defeat, Aragorn was crowned as King Elessar (translated as Elfstone in Tolkien's invented language of Quenya), a name given to him by Galadriel. (In Sindarin, another of Tolkien's languages, this becomes''Edhelharn''.) He became the twenty-sixth King of Arnor, thirty-fifth King of Gondor and the first High King of the Reunited Kingdom, though it would be several years before his authority was firmly reestablished in Arnor. His line was referred to as the House of Telcontar (Telcontar being Quenya for "Strider"). Aragorn married Arwen shortly afterwards, and ruled the Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor until 120 of the Fourth Age. His reign was marked by great harmony and prosperity within Gondor and Arnor, and by a great renewal of cooperation and communication between Men, Elves, and Dwarves, fostered by his vigorous rebuilding campaign following the war. Aragorn led the forces of the Reunited Kingdom on military campaigns against some Easterlings and Haradrim, re-establishing rule over much territory that Gondor had lost in previous centuries. He died at the age of 210, after 120 years as king. He was succeeded on the throne by his son. Arwen, saddened by the loss of her husband, gave up her now mortal life shortly afterwards. Arwen and Aragorn also had at least two unnamed daughters. Elendil's Oath sung by Aragorn when he is crowned King: "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!" Death and End of Reignhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Aragorn_II_Elessar&action=edit&section=8Edit In the year 120 of the Fourth Age, King Elessar knew that his days were at an end and he went to the House of the Kings in the Silent Street. He said farewell to his son Eldarion and his daughters and he gave Eldarion his Crown and Sceptre. Arwen remained at Aragorn's side until he died. Eldarion began his reign as the Second King of the Reunited Kingdom after his father's death. :"Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder; for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood, and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of the Kings of Men in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world." :—Description of Aragorn's death House of Isildurhttp://lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Isildur&action=edit&section=T-1Edit Elros : Kings of Númenor : Amandil : Lords of Andúnië : Elendil | ------------------------------ | | Isildur Anárion | : --------------------------- Kings of Gondor | | | | Elendur Aratan Ciryon Valandil | Kings of Arnor : Ëarendur | --------------------------------------------------- | | | Kings of Arthedain Kings of Cardolan Kings of Rhudaur : Chieftains of the Dúnedain : Aragorn II = Arwen (Daughter of Elrond) | Eldarion | Kings of the Reunited Kingdom